


burning bright

by codedredalert



Series: One Piece daemon AU snapshots [8]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Touching, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Admiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codedredalert/pseuds/codedredalert
Summary: Sanji likes the shape of Zoro's soul. Zoro's soul likes him right back.





	burning bright

**Author's Note:**

> A daemon is a manifestations of someone's soul in the form of an animal. The type of animal is indicative of the person's character.  
> It is a taboo to touch someone's daemon bc it makes them vulnerable. It's an intimate gesture. Daemon touching daemon is okay. Person touching person is also ~~more than~~ okay.

 

Zoro woke to the feeling of something waving in front of his face. He opened his eyes to see the sky washed red and Sanji crouched in front of him, hand outstretched.

"Oi, wake up. Time to eat."

Zoro squinted at the sky.

"Morning already?" he asked. Sanji scoffed.

"Time to eat _dinner_ ," amended Sanji, curly brow furrowed.

Huh, so that was sunset, not sunrise. That would explain why he wasn't hungry yet. Zoro stretched and leaned back against wall, closing his eyes for a bit more.

He almost nodded off to sleep again when he realised. Sanji wasn't leaving. There was no feeling of another person's movement, no clothes rustling, no retreating footsteps. Zoro cracked his eyes open again, about to tell Sanji to go but what he saw stopped him.

Sanji was admiring Zoro's tiger daemon. His fine, fair hair caught the light, a soft expression on his face. The smoke from his cigarette curled around his face and his lips were curved in a gentle smile. He held a hand out, palm up and fingers relaxed, as if offering his scent.

"How did such a boorish swordsman end up with a pretty lady like you?" Sanji asked her softly, speaking around his cigarette.

"I've always been this pretty," replied Suriana, her tail flicking back and forth in amusement. The dying light made her fur blaze orange-red.

Sanji chuckled softly but lingered still, his eyes tracing her stripes as Suriana blinked lazily at him.

"Gorgeous," murmured Sanji in a voice not meant to be heard. Zoro felt a smug, warm feeling within his ribcage, and his tiger daemon lowered her chin to Sanji's hand, eyes closed in trust.

Sanji froze, his eye huge, and he looked like he might lose his balance at any moment. His other hand blindly searched for Zoro, landed on Zoro's leg just above the knee.

"What is she doing?" asked Sanji in a strangled voice. "What are you doing, idiot moss? Wake up!"

Sanji's massive goat daemon, which had just been standing quietly to the side now took up an uncomfortable little step-step-step and started pawing at the ground.

Suriana's eyes opened.

"You looked like you wanted to touch," she purred.

Sanji's goat charged her abruptly. They went crashing into a pile, Suriana roaring. Sanji fell flat on his ass. His hand was still on Zoro's thigh.

Zoro grabbed Sanji by the arm and pulled them both away so they wouldn't accidentally touch the two daemons. Sanji landed half on top of him, as they both squeezed awkwardly into the corner.

"What even-" started Sanji.

"She likes you," explained Zoro, cutting him off. Zoro felt himself grin wider at Sanji's confusion. "And now she's going to kick your goat's ass for ruining the moment."

"Your daemon _likes_ me?" repeated Sanji in disbelief before he abruptly grimaced. Zoro glanced over, Suriana had her teeth in the goat's leg. "You're crazy, marimo! She just _bit_ Liam!"

Zoro shrugged.

"Never said she liked _all_ of you."

"Why you-"

"Stop fighting, you two!" Nami's voice rang out from the cabin. "Let's just eat already!"

Sanji dug an elbow into Zoro's side and it was Zoro's turn to grit his teeth. Sanji scrambled back to his feet, tugging at his clothes to tidy them.

"Of course, Nami-swan!" the idiot cook called out, his goat disengaging from Suriana as well. "Anything for you!"

Suriana huffed. Zoro made a long-suffering sigh. Sanji didn't acknowledge their obvious exasperation.

"You heard her. Get up, don't keep the lovely lady waiting." Sanji knocked the side of his shoe against Zoro's ankle. "Dinner."

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first zosan /jazz hands/ ta da~ Actually I was gonna post a Law fic but I wanted to make some last minute changes to that one (alas my experiment to curb my perfectionist tenancies failed). 
> 
> Zoro is mistaken - - Sanji's daemon is actually a Rocky Mountain bighorn sheep, not a goat. That type of bighorn sheep apparently weighs about the same as female tigers. So ya that's pretty neat~  
>   
> I usually like my zosan a bit more bitey and rivalmancy but I have a friend who has been feeding me soft headcanons and honestly it shows.   
> 


End file.
